Share
by Akari-chan
Summary: Galian liked girls, Nanashi liked them better. Galian x Nanashi


**SHARE**

It started by a single fact: Galian liked girls, Nanashi liked them better.

It was always a drunken conversation they were having when the blond came up with a name, sometimes, more than one. There was Janette, Ruth, Bianca and Mary, just as there was Christine, Gladys, Kathy and Bella. Not that he remembered their names properly, but he was certain that Kathy was the one with the smug smile, shaking her hips every time she stepped on the ground near him. And how could he forget about Ruth, with the hottest mouth that could do incredible things to him? Bianca was the cutest, wearing a charming pout over her face and frilly dresses that were a pain to take of, Mary had those round shaped breasts that could fit exactly under his palms.

That they already belonged to the boss was a simple fact that Nanashi never reminded himself of.

No matter how many times Nanashi did that before, he always ended up with more alcoholic drinks than he could take in Galian's room, so it was no surprise that the names of their girls would come up. It was their favorite topic, after all, just as they were their favorite girls.

That was when Galian would stand up – awkwardly, for sure – saying in a loud tone 'You don't touch my girlfriends!' even though they were more one night stands than anything else. And crap, of course Nanashi had forgotten from where he met them for the first time, so Galian felt the need to remember him, with a punch in his face, that the blond had probably seen them coming out of his boss' bedroom and went, shamelessly, with his trademark grin and horrid pick up lines, try to get the girls to spend the next night with him.

Nanashi almost felt mystified by Galian's actions. One time, the beer was in the leader's hand, next time, it had disappeared mysteriously, the right fist was clenched and meeting his puzzled face in question of seconds. It was all that usually took for him to curse in his own thoughts, realizing that he was drunk out of his guts and shouldn't probably said some of the comments he made about his boss' girls. Specially the ones that proved the he himself was with them too.

In such a small time, Nanashi would stumble and end up sprawled over the floor, Galian over his body, punching the hell out of him. Nanashi quickly responded with his knee meeting the taller man's stomach – not too low, right in the stomach. There was an untold code that forbade him to kick where it really hurts, a man's honor code, and he was happy to follow it. No ÄRMs were involved, for it was a friendly quarrel after all, and even if they told the opposite, there was no real death wish there.

Only when Galian's blood was spilled over his shirt and Nanashi's face was too much of a mess Galian would fall forward, and it was his lips, not his fists, that connected to the other man's jaw. Just like that, Nanashi's knee would stop being shoved with fury against the brunet's belly and go lower, not to defy the man code and get his boss defeated by a carefully delivered K.O., but just to press between his tights_ that _way. Whoever had the longer hair at the moment usually got it pulled with strength enough to hurt, and there were almost much scratches and bites and bruises and pain as before. Their fight for dominance then had another meaning, but even Galian being stronger, taller and older, Nanashi would sometimes get to be in the top of his boss, not that it meant that he was in any shape or form in control. After all, Galian was the leader.

At the training lessons of the next day, invariably the other thieves would notice how Nanashi lips were swollen, or how his face and lap showed of so many purple marks. Galian's face, instead, never held any markings, but bloody red lines crossed his bare back and chest.

When it was finally their time to fight in front of the crowd, there was always something more in the attacks, some sort of grin plastered on their faces, shouted words of displeasure and a controlled killer intent behind every move. Both would always end up exhausted over the floor, more blood covering their bodies than in the night before, not being sure of who won at all – even though by purely respect towards the guild everyone agreed it was of course the boss.

"Fighting over girls again, uh?" The men would sigh and laugh awkwardly, rubbing their heads and commenting softly with each other, in lower voice, just in case.

"Realy, those two need to learn how to share."

Not that the thieves would ever speak it out loud, they knew better than to order the boss around. A round of drinks was all that took to ease the spirits of the boss and his right man once more.

That is, until the next time Pam, Alice, Betty or Daisy showed up again.

* * *

When I woke up this afternoon, inspiration hit me with a giant yaoi paddle. Unfortunately, it was for a new short story (it was meant to be a 100 words drabble, I swear I don't know how it ended up having 10x more) instead of my old ones… I'm so sorry. At least the pairing isn't _you know which._

This wasn't beta-ed, help is needed. I think I stumbled a lot in the verbs tenses, something related to the fact that you english speaking people use the same verbs to different verb tenses… Also, what one should I use if I want to tell about something that happened that will happen again in the future? Here we have some future of the past thingie, I'm not so sure about you. I tried my best, but I'm sure I exchanged tenses a lot and it's awkward to read… Argh!

Akari-chan


End file.
